


Cassandra's Following

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miura knows he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra's Following

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anzupeach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anzupeach).



> For anzupeach　@ LJ who requested Miura Issei - Eep!. Please forgive me for how I tried to recreate Ozaki's weirdo speech patterns (-_-;)

Miura couldn't stop eying the box. It's not like he wasn't *trying* to pay attention to Ozaki and Airi-san, but...

"Mi.u.ra.kun." Miura jumped a little, tearing his eyes away and looking towards Ozaki's too-sweetly puzzled face. " _Come on_! Why are you being so _jumpy_?"

Miura frowned the deep frown of someone who spent all his time with his rival in love and yet that guy *still* didn't understand how when he had a bad feeling about something, he was usually right. Which, he conceded, wasn't a frown many people needed to use, but it was the principle of the thing.

He had been right about Ryoutarou-kun being possessed by evil spirits, hadn't he? He wanted Ozaki to understand that _that box_ was _dangerous_ , but he'd been laughed off--

The box moved. Not shook but _moved_.

"Did you see that!? It moved just now!"

"Miura-kun," Ozaki said patronizingly. "There is _nothing evil_ about that box. Right, Airi-san?"

"Shh, the coffee is working hard."

...Why was Miura the crazy one?

"RRFFPBHT," said the box.

"AHHH!" said Ozaki and Miura as Ozaki jumped over to wrap his arms uncomfortably around Miura's head.

"I told you!"

"You were right, you were right!"

"Oh, Nee-san, have you seen the box I left in here earlier?"

Miura and Ozaki turned their heads around as far as they could go, eyes comically wide.

"Ryou-chan, the coffee is _working_."

"Hahahaha," Ryoutarou semi-laughed. Miura thought around the haze of panic that he was *definitely* not the crazy one. "Oh, there it is."

Ryoutarou walked past Miura and Ozaki clinging to each other for dear life and picked up the possessed box. Maybe one of his evil spirits was making him do it? And then he smiled down at the contents and put his hand inside.

"Ryoutarou--!!" Miura tried to warn him.

"Oh, he didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Ryoutarou said, bringing the box over as Miura leaned as far back as Ozaki's death grip would allow. "Puppies can be troublemakers, can't they?"

"'Puppies'?" Ozaki repeated. And then he let go of Miura and smacked him lightly. "See, I _told you_! Nothing evil!"

Miura still thought the evil spirits were behind it. He narrowed his eyes as the puppy as Ozaki scratched its chin. He'd prove it. Someday.

 

(Omake: "Ryuutaros," Ryoutarou said in a scolding voice when he left the Milk Dipper. "You have to stop picking up animals and just leaving them around. They're living things.")


End file.
